User blog:Fred Desken/Pure Evil Proposal - Jiemma
*Original: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867634 You're probably going to see a few Fairy Tail villains pop up here, depending on my overall thoughts and views on them. Actually, the only other person I can think of right now is Mard Geer, but eh. Anyways, this is Jiemma who you may or may not remember. If you don't remember, well, let's freshen up. CHARACTERS' TRAITS Jiemma is the former Guild Master of Sabertooth, the father of Minerva and a member of Tartaros. You can describe him as being Makarov's polar opposite; Makarov is someone that values his guild and its members and he believes that a guild is built and formed from the strength and compassion of its guild members. Jiemma, however, believes that a guild is only strong if the guild members themselves prove to be strong. If they are not as strong as he expects them to be, then he views them as weak trash that are unwelcome. HEINOUS STANDARDS He's done some pretty heinous stuff for the story's standards. He forced Yukino to strip naked in front of her guild members and leave as punishment for losing her match in the GMC. He then also tried to kill Lector, disgusted by the fact that a "weak cat" was part of his guild, even though Lector did nothing wrong and was trying to reason with him. Then there's that time where we're given flashbacks of him putting Minerva through harsh training. He would beat her up while also talking trash about her (calling her stupid, refusing to accept a weakling as his daughter, etc.) and leave her all alone in a forest for her to find her way home, all for the sake to get "strong". MORAL EVENT HORIZON When it comes to Fairy Tail, I'd say Jiemma easily crosses the MEH. INDIVIDUAL CAPABILITY When it comes to physical, direct approaches, Jiemma simply relies on his own strength and power. Something like forcing Yukino to strip was more so his position in power as guild master, essentially meaning that he has control of the guild and people do what he has to say. MORAL AGENCY He seems to be rather delusional. He only follows his beliefs very strictly and doesn't care about what he needs to do to meet them. NO REDEEMING QUALITIES Pretty much none. Even after seeing Sting and Rogue again, he just viewed them as trash that he wants to kill. NO SYMPATHY Pretty much none. Like I said, he cares about nobody. SCREEN TIME Yes, everything that was mentioned, you actually see happening on screen, both in the manga and anime. WORST Not the worst, that's for sure, but he is one of them when it comes to heinous crimes and standards. STORY TYPE Ok, so basically, Fairy Tail is a shōnen series with a light hearted tone (the theme resolves around friendship, family and such and it's often filled with some comedic moments). So when darker elements are introduced into the story, they really do stand out since they're a drastic change in the tone of the story. Overall, I'd say he's a pretty good fit for the category, but what are your thoughts? Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals